Forbidden Love and the Blue Moon
by Ghostwriter38429
Summary: The siblings come into great peril as they face their next great foe, a dark witch who seeks vengence for the death of Muriel. At the same time Ben who comes of age reveals his feelings for Gretel. But does Gretel return his feelings,or is there someone else whom she loves...Someone who loves her more than Ben ever could...Warning INCEST within do not like do not read.M for obvious
1. A life together

(Chapter 1)

The two children ran from the candy cottage, followed by a woman's screams as she burned to death in her own oven. The old witch's screams quickly faded away as the brother and sister raced into the woods. The young girl all but carried her brother as they raced to get as far away from candy cottage as possible. They ran until they could run no more, and finally collapsed under the cover of a large twisted tree with low over hanging branches. The boy instantly dropped to the ground, shaking from their fight and flight, and sick from being constantly fed the sweet concoctions of the witch.

"Hansel," Gretel cried as she wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him close. "Please, Hansel don't leave me."

Tears streamed down her face as she held him tightly and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Hansel wrapped his arms around his sister. He wouldn't stop shaking. He felt cold and drained. His arms and legs felt like heavy weights attached to his body. He fought to stoke her long brown hair to comfort her. He had always hated seeing his sister cry.

"Don't worry, Gretel." he stammered as his lips turned blue. "I'm not going anywhere...What would you do without me?" He asked trying to make her smile.

Gretel only cried harder and squeezed her arms more tightly around him. She couldn't lose him. He was all she had left in the world. He was everything to her.

(five years later)

Hansel walked into the room he shared with his sister carrying several parcels he had gathered in the market.

"Gretel?" He called setting the items down upon the table. "I think I have an idea on how we can trap a witch."

He stared at the pile of items for a moment quite satisfied with himself. He had bought a little girl's dress, with raw cotton, a cheap wig, and a pumpkin with which to make a dummy to lure in one of the monsters. His mind was running through the trap he had devised when he heard a soft humming coming from the adjoining room and suddenly realized that Gretel had never answered him. He quietly walked towards the cracked door and peaked through the opening.

Inside the room, his sister sat facing away from him on the edge of a large bath that the town had provided for them in wake of their last conquest against the witch hordes. She quietly hummed a lullaby that their mother used to sing to them as children, as she gently scrubbed herself allowing the water to run over her creamy skin.

Hansel felt his breath catch in his throat as his gaze ran over her naked curves. He was suddenly painfully aware of the beautiful woman his sister was becoming. Over night it seemed as if her young slender body had grown and developed curves in all the right places. His pants grew painfully tight as a strange heat surged through his body. He wondered where these feelings came from. He had never had them before. Gretel finished her bath and climbed out of the tub. She turned around giving him a full frontal view of her gorgeous body.

Hansel's eyes grew wide as his gaze ran the length of her body. His entire body tingled as he watched her. She walked out of view of the door to grab her robe. Hansel leaned forward with a shaking hand to try to open the door slightly to get her in his view again. Instead his hand bumped the small table beside the door making a loud scraping noise.

"Hansel?" Gretel suddenly called from the bathroom as the noise caught her attention. "Hansel is that you?"

Gretel opened the door to the bathroom just as Hansel slammed the door to their room shut in his desperation to get away. She quickly walked to the window in time to see her brother hurrying through the market. She could tell by his walk something was bothering him. She turned to look at the table where his items lay. She wondered what was wrong with him.

Later that evening, Hansel came back more than a little bit drunk. After his escape from the room he had ran to the forest to find release from the painful pressure that had built up in his breeches. Afterwards, he had stayed in the forest breaking branches and kicking at stones until nightfall. He was utterly furious with himself. She was his SISTER for God's sake. It was wrong for him to have the feelings he had. Yet he could not get the vision of her bathing out his head. He longed to touch her, to caress her, to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He growled in frustration as he took out his gun and shot a large hole thought a nearby tree. He should not be thinking of his sister in this way!

Only the man whom she would someday marry was allowed to think such thoughts about her. Yet the idea of another man laying his hands on his sister made Hansel angry enough that he took his gun and smashed it completely through a medium sized tree trunk, causing the tree to tumble to the ground. She had always been the most precious thing in the world to him. Even before the physical changes had come upon her. His temper had always been quick to rise at any other male even smiling at her. Which was one reason they were never adopted. On one occasion, he had even attacked a boy who had tried to kiss her. He had beaten the boy within an inch of his life and it had taken three full grown men to pull him off. His sister had been the only one able to calm him down. The incident had caused them to be banished from the town. But he didn't care, as long as he had her, everything was right.

When evening fell, he had gone to the pub and drank himself into a stupor before finally stumbling home. Gretel was already asleep on the bottom bunk of their bunk beds. Hansel stumbled over to her bed and stood over her, staring. She had kicked off her thick wool blanket and lay with one leg bent and hanging off the bed while the other stretched out. The result was her long thin shirt, one of his, ruffled up leaving her long slender legs bare. One of her arms was stretched out above her head and her long hair splayed around her shoulders in shimmering chocolate waves. She looked so peaceful, and content, and...beautiful.

He stared for a moment. Then he slowly reached out and gently ran his fingers down her cheek and neck line. She stirred in her sleep but did not wake. His hand continued to slid downwards between her full breasts, down her smooth flat stomach, and down to where his finger tips lightly danced across the soft bare skin of her legs. She stirred again, causing him to freeze with his hand upon her thigh. She sighed as a small smile appeared upon her face. Hansel grinned, he knew she was ticklish on her thighs, as he frequently took advantage of her weakness whenever they practiced their fighting skills. He looked to her face again and his smile disappeared.

He stared for several moments before he slowly leaned down and gently placed his lips upon hers. Heat surged through his body as their lips connected. Her lips felt soft and warm. He instantly felt happiness, and anger all at the same time. A strange feeling appeared, twisting his stomach into knots as his world began to spin round and round until he was dizzy. He had to fight to break away from her. He never wanted this kiss...his first kiss to end. Unwillingly he pulled away heaving a sigh.

Suddenly, Gretel's eyes fluttered opened. She slowly turned to look up at her brother.

"Hansel?" She asked in a quiet, sleepy voice as she attempted to focus on him. "Are you alright?"

Hansel stared at her for a moment. Then he turned around and roughly sat down upon the ground to take his shoes off. He did not want his sister to see his anger at himself for his actions. Gretel sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed so she could slide down on the floor behind her brother. She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head upon his back. Hansel instantly froze.

"Brother..." She whispered. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes," He answered curtly.

"What's wrong, Hansel?"

"Nothing."

Gretel got up from behind him and walked around to lean down on her knees in front of him.

"Hansel...I know something is bothering you..." She said as she leaned in giving him a full view straight down her shirt. The view was not unpleasant by any means.

Hansel lowered his head so he was concentrating on his boots. He seemed to forget how to take them off. Gretel waited silently for a moment. Then she leaned in again and gently placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his head up to look at her. Hansel instantly closed his eyes, praying for strength. Why was it suddenly so hard to be close to her. They had been together their whole lives. He had never had a problem before. Being close to her had always been so natural.

"Please, don't shut me out Hansel..." She whispered as she leaned forward gently placing her forehead to his. "Please tell me what's bothering you...I'm worried about you."

Hansel breathed in her scent and felt his entire body grow hot from her touch. It took every ounce of will power not to lean in and kiss her again. He opened his eyes to look into her deep brown ones. Even with her hair wild and her eyes tired with sleep she was very beautiful to behold. Hansel's eyes focused on her lips before his vision traveled down to the thin loose shirt that left little to the imagination. Then he noticed his hands had traveled up to grip her elbows.

Anger instantly surged through him as he pushed her away and jumped to his feet.

"I'm tired and drunk and just want to be LEFT ALONE!" he all but shouted at her.

A look of shock and sadness appeared on Gretel's face as she looked up at her beloved brother. Why was he acting like this? What was wrong? Had something happened while he was out? Had she done something to earn his wrath? Had a witch cast a spell upon him causing him to suffer the curse of eternal anger? She silently got up, crawled back into her bed and turned towards the wall so her brother could not see how hurt she was.

Hansel instantly felt terrible for the way he had treated her. After all she had done nothing to deserve it. He ran his fingers through his hair as he watched her turn over, knowing good and well how upset she was. He opened his mouth to apologize but changed his mind. The damage was already done. So he set about trying to take off his shirt so he could get to sleep. First, he slammed into the wall trying to pull it over his head because his balance was off. Then he nearly did a summersault. Finally, with the help of alot of cursing he managed to get the damned thing off. Next, came the task of climbing to his bed on the top bunk.

Gretel listened as her brother worked to get his shirt off, and then as he struggled to climb to the top bunk. After several minutes and three loud crashes, she finally heard the sound of his blanket sliding down from his bed. He must have decided to sleep on the floor again. It was not an uncommon thing. Several times she had awoke to find him rolled up beneath her bunk sleeping peacefully. But tonight was a cold night. She knew there would probably be snow on the ground in the morning. She hoped he would be warm enough, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

A while later she awoke to the sound of his teeth loudly chattering. She turned over and leaned over the bed. There Hansel lay curled up in a ball beneath the thin blanket, shivering. Slowly, she uncovered herself and got out of bed. The cold hit her like a brick wall. The temperature had dropped significantly. Earlier, she had gotten so hot she had kicked her thick blanket off in an attempt to cool down. Now, she was thankful to have had it. She quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her and walked to the table where she lit a candle and walked back to stand over her brother.

"Oh my fucking GOD, HANSEL!." she cried when she saw her brother.

His lips had turned completely blue as he lay upon the cold floor. Gretel quickly leaned down and began shaking him, attempting to wake him up.

"Hansel,...HANSEL!" she growled as she shook him.

Slowly, he awoke from his troubled sleep realizing that he couldn't feel his fingers or toes.

"What?" He whispered as he attempted to focus.

"Get up," Gretel commanded. "You're freezing."

She said as she hauled him to his feet. As soon as he was standing, Gretel pushed him over to her bed.

"Get in that bed right now." She said in an annoyed voice.

"No, Gretel, I'm fine...," Hansel whined before he lost his footing and plopped down on her bed.

"No, You're not. You are getting in that bed and you are going to sleep." She said as she grabbed his feet and threw them up onto the bed and under the blanket.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked looking up to her.

"With you...now scoot over."

Had Hansel been awake he might have protested. But he was too tired and still slightly intoxicated to care. Gretel slid beneath the covers with him and interlaced her legs and feet with his.

"My fucking god Hansel..you are freezing." She growled as she scooted over and pressed her body against his.

She grabbed his hands, cupped them between hers, and breathed on them in her attempt to warm him. Hansel quietly moaned as her hot breathe warmed his fingers. Then she took his arms and wrapped them around her body as she wrapped hers around his and laid her cheek against his face. Hansel naturally began nuzzling against her cheek with his before he buried his face into her neck.

"I love you, Gretel." He whispered.

His hot breath made her neck tingle and caused her to suck in her breath.

"I love you too...brother." She whispered as she nuzzled against him before they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

(Ten Years Later)

Moans of pleasure echoed through the forest as Hansel plunged farther into Mina with his enlarged, pulsing member. Again and again he surged forward into her warm depths as they reached the height of passion. With one final thrust he spilled his seed deep within her. Mina threw her head back with one final scream as she reached her climax. An exhausted but elated smile crossed Hansel's face as he laid his head against her neck for a moment to catch his breath.

"That was wonderful." She whispered as she brought her head back up.

Hansel picked up his head to look at her. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he saw the warm brown eyes and beautiful face of his sister Gretel wrapped in his arms. He quickly closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, Mina's face had returned as she smiled at him. Hansel gave her a somewhat confused...slightly disappointed smile in return. He wondered why he should be disappointed that was Mina and not...

(A while later)

Gretel was so relieved to find it was her brother she had tackled into the floor of the old abandoned house and not someone else. She was still exhausted from the attack of the sheriff and his gang. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. She had been so afraid of something happening to him, she had been contemplating going out in the darkness to find him. But now that he was here...everything seemed...so right.

She looked into his angry blue eyes as he demanded the name of whoever had put the wounds on her face. She couldn't help but be elated by his anger at someone having laid a hand on her. She felt so safe when she was with him. When they were together it was as if she knew she could do anything as long as he was by her side.

She suddenly became extremely aware of the fact that she was sitting on top of him. This fact made a strange light headed feeling come over her. She wondered if this were a position of lovemaking. She wondered...what it would be like...to make love...in this position...with him...Gretel suddenly came back to her senses and launched herself forward to embrace her brother to hide her embarrassment. She shouldn't be thinking these thoughts...especially about her brother...and yet...She couldn't stand the thought of another woman sitting on him in this fashion, of touching his rough skin...of kissing his lips... She had to get off of him she thought as she quickly slid off of his lap and looked around where they were. She looked back to him, she gave a small sigh of longing as she looked at the one thing she had wanted for years...and the one thing she could never have.

A young dark witch with long dark hair and brown eyes watched as the siblings left the candy cottage after just killing the grand high witch. She watched silently as the sister picked up the dark wand and hid it in her pocket. A dark, evil smile crossed her face. It seemed as if she would be able to exact her revenge upon the witch hunters after all. She continued to smile as she disappeared into the darkness of trees. She had only to wait. That night she would pay a visit to the siblings...and then...when the blue moon came...She would avenge her sisters...and bring back her mother...Muriel.

Author's Notes:

Alrighty so I saw the movie and absolutly loved it. Then I was speaking to a friend about it and my friend mentioned seeing a bit of incest within the movie. I didn't notice it until I watched it again and saw the scenes that could be taken as incest. I loved those scenes because they showed the affection and dedication between them. Then I started thinking about it and a thought hit me. What if they were truely in love? I mean like soul mates in love...and the more I thought about it...the more I thought how beautiful even though forbidden that could be. So I decided to do this story. I hope you enjoy. I will come back to re-edit this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please RxR


	2. Shadows, Nightmares, and a Kiss

Chapter 2

The sun was beginning to fall on the eve of Muriel's defeat. A solemn quiet covered the forest where the siblings and their comrades gathered to lay Mina to rest. They stood by the large river that ran through the forest looking on as Hansel walked out into the middle of the river pushing a small boat. Inside lay Mina's body surrounded by flowers they had found in the forest. They had folded her fingers around her wand upon her stomach.

Ben had read in the grimlock that it was the wish of every white witch that when they died, they be allowed to float down the river into the sea where their body would be carried to an island surrounded by a sacred mist. If in life their deeds were worthy, then they would be allowed to pass through the mist to the island where they would wake up to new life and body and live in eternal paradise with the others of their kind. Should the witch's deed not be worthy, or if a dark witch tried to go to the island, then that witch would be lost forever in the eternal mist.

Hansel stood in the cool water, staring down at his lover. She looked so peaceful, as if she were only sleeping. She was a very beautiful woman. He felt guilt over the fact that she had died protecting him. He felt even more guilt in knowing that had she lived he would not have stayed with her. So in reality it was probably better that he died.

"Will you come to see me?" She had asked after their tryst.

"Yes," He had said in an almost annoyed tone before giving her a small kiss.

He had taken many a lover in his desperation for sexual release. But that was all they were to were simply objects he used to help him make it through another day of being close to the one he really wanted but could never had. He would always leave them the second his sister called for them to move on to find another conquest. Another wave of guilt washed over him. Ben had told them that only one whom the witch loved and who loved her in return could send her off in assurance that she would reach the island, and only her true love could bring her back if he wanted her bad enough. Though he did care about her...he did not love her.

He said a quiet prayer over her and then gently pushed her vessel into the current. He watched as the waters slowly carried her down the rapids until she disappeared in the distance. He wondered what would happen if he had decided to stay with her. Would they have had children? Would he have been happy not hunting witches? Would his sister leave him in this town? Would she settle down as well? Would she continue on in their war against the dark forces,... more than likely.

He knew she would haunt his dreams, torturing him with having let her go. He would see her face every time he made love to Mina. He would jump every time someone spoke to him, or brought him a letter...waiting for the day word came that she had been killed in battle or was married. He did not know which was worse. The thought of it caused his chest to hurt. No, he knew he would never be happy being away from his beloved Gretel...as long as he was with her he was happy.

Gretel watched as her brother send off the woman who had helped rescue her from the dark witches. She wondered what the woman had meant to her brother. Were they lovers? Did he love her? The idea of her brother being with some one else caused a feeling of dread to surge through her body. Would he have left her? She would have probably continued on even without him. But the idea made tears threaten to bubble up in her eyes. She watched as the boat drifted farther and farther out of sight. Then she made her way out into the water, heading towards her brother. When she reached him, she slowly wrapped one arm around his waist and with her other hand laced her fingers through his as she laid her head on his shoulder. Hansel released a sigh as his fingers wrapped tightly around hers and he laid his head on top of hers..

"I am sorry for your loss, brother." she whispered.

Hansel did not reply. Yes, Mina's death was a loss. But was it his?

"Did you love her?"

Again he did not reply. The guilt of knowing that in truth he did not weighed down upon him. His silence only seemed to confirm Gretel's fears that he did in fact love the woman. Finally, the boat went out of sight completely. Gretel turned her head to press her lips to her brother's shoulder before turning to walk away. However, when she was at arms length away and about release his hand, she felt his fingers tighten around her hand, stopping her. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him. He continued to look at where the boat disappeared for a moment, and then slowly turned to look at her. Their eyes connected. In that moment both siblings attempted to convey a message to the other. Their eyes were filled with emotion of things they wanted to say, but never could, because those words were forbidden to them. Then that moment was gone. Hansel was the first to break eye contact as he lowered his eyes to stare into the water. Gretel continued to stare at him for a moment before she finally turned and walked back to the shore where Ben and Edward waited.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ben asked as Gretel walked past him.

Gretel didn't answer. She had too much on her mind at the moment. There were other dark witches in the world to be destroyed, other covens to hunt down. Not to mention she was still in shock from discovering what had really happened to their parents, why they had been abandoned, and the fact that she was...a white witch. Gretel put her hand in her pocket to wrap her fingers around the wand of the dark witch. Perhaps she could use this wand to help defeat the dark witches and bring about peace to the world. She needed to get the grimlock from Ben.

Then there was Hansel. She could not deny that she was more than a little bothered by his feelings for the woman whom had died. She had noticed he had been taking many lovers in recent years. Did he want to settle down? Did he long for a wife and...children? She knew that he could never have those as long as they continued to wage war against witch kind. But he would never stop as long as she didn't. She knew he would never leave her as long as she wished to battle. She knew he would follow her to the ends of the world, because of a promise he had made to their mother and father that he would always protect her. If he wanted a family, she would have to find her own family first, and marry. Those thoughts almost made her sick to her stomach as she walked back to the town quietly followed by the others. But she could never deny her brother anything...and if making it so he could have a family would bring him happiness...then it was what she would do...no matter how much it would kill her...for him...

That night in their room the siblings silently prepared for their final night in the town before moving on. They had not really spoken since Mina's funeral besides Gretel mentioning the location of a nearby town that was having witch problems. Hansel only grunted in agreement as he was lost in his own thoughts. Gretel turned to look at her brother as he took off his shirt. He was facing away from her giving her a view of his strong broad back and shoulders. Her heart began to race. She wanted nothing more than to touch his skin, and run her finger nails down those rippling muscles as he atop of her, plunging into...

"Gretel?" Hansel asked looking at her with one eyebrow cocked.

Gretel was pulled from her mind's eye. She looked back at her brother now facing her, and instantly turned red.

"Sorry," She stammered as she turned to put away the rest of her clothing, "I'm tired." she continued as she grabbed the wand from her bag, and then crawled into bed.

Hansel watched as his sister scurried beneath her covers. He had been a bit surprised to turn around to see her staring at him as she was. He had felt his heart start racing, and a familiar heat surge into his body as she gazed over him. If he hadn't known better...but no...that wasn't possible. He heaved a sigh and blew out the candles before climbing into bed.

(Later on that night)

Slowly the window latch pulled up releasing the catch and allowing the window to drift open. A dark shadow suddenly slithered into the window and down the wall. It traveled across the floor until it reached the bed. Then it began to grow upwards until it shifted into the form of a person and finally into the shape of the witch from the forest. She stood above the sleeping Gretel in her true witch's form. Like her mother, her skin was the color of ash. But unlike her mother, she had burning red eyes, that glowed with an evil that could have only been formed in the depths of hell itself. Her teeth looked like broken jagged knives sticking from bloody gums. Her nails looked like sharp blades sticking from bloody nails. Her body was hunched over with what looked like giant nails sticking into the hunch of her back.

She stared down with an evil smile at the sleeping girl. She could feel the power radiating from her mother's wand clutched in Gretel's hand.

"Awaken," She whispered, waving a hand over the wand, causing it to glow red.

She took out her own wand which held a black gem and glowed a deep purple and touched its point to her mothers. Then she whispered in a low voice,

"Let her scream, let her cry, let her wish that she would die. Poison seep deep within, begin to kill the heart within. Let the dark destroy her light, prepare her for the blue moon's light. Kill her soul and destroy her life, so her body will give the grand witch life."

A light purple mist flowed from her wand into her mother's before flowing over Gretel and disappearing into her body. With her work finished the witch put away her wand and sank back into her shadow form to disappear out of the window. Now all she had to do was wait. The witch hunters would come to find her, and by then her mother's new body should be ready.

Th two children stood holding hands as they helplessly watching their mother being burnt at the stake in their front yard. Her screams echoed all around them. But neither child could move to help her. Suddenly, some of the towns people grabbed the children from behind and pulled them apart. Hansel screamed as his sister disappeared into the crowd. Then the screams from his mother began to change causing Hansel to look up towards the great fire. His mother was no longer tied to the pyre. Instead, there stood adult Gretel screaming in agony as she was engulfed by the flames.

"HANSEL!" she screamed in terror.

Adult Hansel screamed her name as the towns people held him fast. He reached for his gun hell bent on killing every person there to get to Gretel. But his weapons had been taken. Gretel continued to scream for him as she burned to death upon the fires. Hansel screamed helplessly back to his sister with tears streaming down his face as he watched her die. The towns people suddenly let him go causing him to surge forward.

Hansel sat up so quickly that he hit his head upon the ceiling of the room. He grunted in pain as he awoke and looked around realizing he was back in the room. The house, the fire, everything was gone.

"Gretel," He said suddenly sliding off the bed and hitting the ground hard.

He saw his sister sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk. He sighed with relief and leaned his head against the bottom bunk. The night mare had scared him so badly he had to concentrate to stop himself from shaking. It seemed so real. He vividly feel the

heat from the flames and the smell of burning flesh. He opened his eyes to watch the gentle rise and fall of his sister's chest as she breathed. He knew he should climb back up to his bunk and rest. They would have a long day tomorrow dragging the giant wagon behind them. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her, or bear to leave her side.

He slowly pulled the covers aside and gently scooted her over allowing himself room to slide onto the bed beside her. Gretel instantly wrapped her arms around him instinctively. Hansel scooted closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her, breathing in her scent as he nuzzled into her neck. He then began gently kissing her neck, and up her neckline. He continued leaving a trail of gentle kisses on her cheeks, forehead and nose until he finally found his was down to her lips. He added pressure to her lips, kissing her so her head slightly tilted backwards. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hansel?" She whispered sleepily causing him to freeze.

Hansel stared at her for a moment before he launched himself forward pressing his lips hungrily against hers. Gretel's eyes widened in shock as her brother slid his warm tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly silenced as his tongue came into her mouth to mate with hers. She lay there for a moment unsure of what to do. She knew she should push him away and chastise him. But his lips were so soft and warm against hers and his divine tongue caused her entire body to tingle and a strange heat to surge upward from deep within her. She raised her hands to push him away. But he reached up to grab her hand and put it around his neck as he continued to passionately kiss her. Gretel was still for another moment before she completely lost her senses.

Suddenly, she began to hungrily kiss him back. She reached up to grab a handful of his hair and push his head down harder on hers as their kiss deepened threatening to send them into madness. He moaned against her mouth as he rolled until he was on top of her. Gretel ran her fingernails down his bare back. Hansel broke their kiss and moved to suckle on the side of her neck causing her to moan which sent Hansel into a frenzy as he began biting on her neck. He trailed kissed down her neckline until he reached the edge of her shirt. Then he moved the shirt aside revealing on of her beautiful full breasts. He began trailing kisses all around them until he reached her nipple. Then he closed his mouth over the taunt mound and began gently suckling, causing Gretel to arch her back against him and cry out.

"Hansel," She whispered her voice full of passion.

He leaned back up to kiss her cheeks and then left a furious kiss on her lips again.

"Hansel,"

He sat up and began attempting to unbutton his breeches. Out of nowhere came Gretel's hands to gently grip his wrists. Hansel froze and looked up into Gretel's eyes.

"We can't," she whispered quietly, her face full of misery.

Hansel instantly came back to his senses in a full fury as he realized what he had just done. He quickly jumped off of her and the bed, and set about getting dressed. Gretel sat up.

"Hansel, where are you going?"

He didn't answer. He was to furious with himself. He could not believe what he had just done. It was forbidden. They could be put in jail or worse for such a violation of the laws should anyone find out what almost happen. He had put his sister into danger and what was worse...he wished she hadn't stopped him.

"Hansel?"

Again he did not answer. Gretel jumped from her bed and walked over to where he was violently putting on his shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head a second before she caught his wrists again.

"HANSEL!" She all but shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM ME GRETEL!" He shouted in anger as he pushed her away and stomped towards the door.

"Hansel...please..." She whispered so quietly he almost did not hear.

Her words caused him to pause for a moment. He wanted to turn around to face her, to apologize. But he could hear the tears in her voice. He knew that if he turned around and saw her crying, he would not be able to leave, and more than likely they would end up in the position they found themselves in only minutes before. Only he knew he would not stop a second time. He needed to get away, to breathe, to regain control. He pressed his head against the door closing his eyes for a moment and sending up a prayer.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a low voice before he disappeared into the night.

"HANSEL WAIT!" She called after him. But he was gone.

She stared after him for several long minutes. Why had she opened her mouth? She looked around frustrated, fighting back tears. Her body shivered, still in an excited state. She had to force the words from her mouth to get him to stop. She only sought to protect him. She did not want him to do something she knew he would later regret. She never meant to anger him or hurt him. She could not lie to herself that she had wanted more. She could have begged for more. But she knew it was wrong. She did not want to put her brother into danger. She wanted to rush after him, but she was afraid she had done enough to anger him for one night.

Sadly, she walked back to the bunks her body still tingling from his touch. Suddenly, a flash of red caught her eye from beneath the bed. She knelt down and saw the witch's wand laying beneath. It must have fallen as she slept. She reached to pick it up. But as soon as her fingers wrapped around it, a searing pain shot up through her arm, and through her body. The pain as so intense that she cried out in pain and released the wand causing it to drop and slide beneath the bed again. She fell backwards as her body was flooded with fire. Hot tears instantly began streaming down her face stinging her skin. She opened her mouth to scream for her brother but no sound would come out. She could not take a breath to scream. She felt as if she were on fire and suffocating. Her eyes began to roll back into her head as the pain rose high and higher. Finally, she couldn't take the pain any longer. She took one final breathe and managed to quietly whisper her brother's name before darkness over took her and she slid into blissful unconsciousness.

Author's notes:

Wow I am so happy for the response I have had for this story . Thank you all so very much! I was expecting to get alot of hate mail. But all of your kind words have given me inspiration to go on. I can't wait to post again. I really want to go and see the movie again. I have to say I am quickly falling in love with Jeremy Renner. I also realize that there are probably alot of mistakes. But it is 430 am where I am and I do have to sleep for work. So I will be back to edit this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it please RxR Much love


End file.
